Red Rain
by levi97100
Summary: Juvia has been acting weird for the past couple of weeks and it's starting to trouble everyone in the guild especially the young Ice Mage. Sad - Gray/Juvia.


**Red Rain.**

 **Summary.**  
 **Juvia has been acting weird for the past couple of weeks and it's starting to trouble everyone in the guild especially the young Ice Mage. Sad - Gray/Juvia.**

 **Pairings: (Gray/Juvia.)**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, Mature, Psychological, Mystery.**

 **Warnings: Cousing. Main character death. Death. Murder. Depression. Violence. Child abuse. Selfharm. Tragedy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Nor am I making any money from this story.**

 **(A/N: Spoilers for the anime and manga.)**

 **Manual.**  
 **"Talking"**  
 **'Thinking'**  
 **Scene change ()()()**  
 **(Highlight)**  
 **(A/N: ) Authors note.**

 **...**

 **Story.**

 **...**

"It's raining again." Mirajane tells her brother Elfman, It has been raining none stop for a few weeks. It seems everyday the storm gets worst. It started as a little dribble, And now it's raining so hard people can barely see where they are going.

The lower part of the city is already flooded, People are being moved from their houses to safer places. But it's not just peoples houses that are being effected. Everyone's spirits seem to be dropping more with everyone drop of rain.

It's been almost a weak since anyone in the guild has fought with one another. Even Natsu and Gray haven't tried to fight each other. Natsu has been more quiet then Mira can ever remember him being. The only time she can think of is when they all thought that her and Elfman's little sister Lisanna was dead.

Gray on the other hands has been more agitated then anyone has ever seen him. Another thing that Gray has been doing more is checking on Juvia. Whenever he thinks no one is looking he sneaks a glance at her. He should really know by now Mira never misses anything that happens between people who she wants to be together. Juvia... The way she is acting is something that has everyone on edge. And worried about. She no longer goes near Gray. Nor does she even so much as look at him. Her voice which is normally so happy and light has now turned into a hollow shell of what it used to be. Her eyes which always shine like her soul. Now are dead any light that was once there appears to have been covered by darkness.

Everyone in the guild knows why it's raining like it is. Juvia the water Mage. The only person in all of Magnolia that can make it rain so hard. What no one knows is why Juvia is making it happen. Multiple people have asked her about it but all they got was a blank stare.

"Yes it is big sister." Elfman responds just like his sister and everyone else in the guild, Magnolia. He is troubled by the none stop rain. It creeps him out in a none manly way. Mira turns to look at everyone who's still in the guild hall. It's very few compared to normally. Only Natsu, Happy. Lucy. Gray. Gajeel. Levy. Everyone else are either out on missions or at home staying out of the rain.

"Gray what the fuck did you do to Juvia to make her like she is now!?" Gajeel yells yanking Gray out of his seat by his shirt. (That he still has on.) Levy is behind Gajeel trying to pull him away and telling him to stop Gray probably hasn't done anything. But Gajeel isn't letting go of Gray who is just letting himself be pulled Around.

"I didn't do anything." Gray answers softly, He at first thought he did something to Juvia to make her act like she is. Or maybe he forgot to do something. But after spending many hours going over everything in the weeks before she started acting strange. He knows he didn't do anything differently. He didn't forget anything he was supposed to do, Nor did he do something that he wasn't supposed to do.

"Are you sure? Huh? Because why fucking else would Juvia go back to being how she was in Phantom Lord?" Gajeel yells he hates seeing Juvia like she is now. He looks at her like a little sister. She's one of the only people he has ever opened up to. He's told her things he didn't think he would ever tell anyone. And she always accepted him, No matter what. Even though she has never agreed with killing. Even more so killing for fun.

She still never looked at him the way everyone else who's heard some of the terrible things he's done, Has. With disgust. Instead she laughed with him to make him feel better. And told him some of the things she's done. Told him about her own tragic life. The rain that never would leave her alone was far from her worst problem. Her boyfriend breaking up and cheating on her because she was / is to gloomy is nothing to some of the real Tragedies she's lived.

That's why he was so happy for her when she joined Fairy Tail. He would never tell her that of cause, But she didn't really need to hear him say it. He knows she knows how he feels. She's very good at being able to tell what someone is feeling without having to be told so. He wonders why she still chases after the Ice idiot? Maybe she can see something about him no one else can?

When she joined Fairy Tail she stopped being so gloomy. She looked at it as a fresh started and forced herself into a happy personality. At first He was a little worried about her trying to be something she wasn't but, Soon all his worries went away when he show how much fun she was having. And how her once forced personality was slowly becoming her real one. She was finally leaving all he pain and past behind her. He could tell that she still had a long way to go before she could ever look in a mirror without wanting to break down in tears.

She would always have demons. And she would always have a lingering darkness in her. But she was getting better at keep them away. Not letting them keep hurting her. She even somehow stopped the rain that has been following her since that _day_.

And she even told him about how most of her nightmares have gone away. That they have been replaced by wonderful dreams about spending time with the guild members. And her Love Gray.

Everyone's eyes widen at the information that Gajeel shared with them. Though he didn't mean to he ended up letting them know that she was like how she's acting now when she was in Phantom Lord.

"Wait she was like this before?" Gray asked sure when he first fought her Juvia was weird and a little depressing but she was nothing like she is now, He noticed a darkness in her but not this bad. But he doesn't think that Gajeel would lie about something like that. And He has known Juvia the longest. It's safe to say he knows what he's talking about.

"Yes you idiot! But before you some how made her happy so it means only you could be the reason for her going back to how she was." Gajeel stated Gray was somehow able to bring Juvia out of the darkness. The only person who can push her back into it is Gray. So Gray must have done something to make her go back.

Gray yanks himself out of Gajeels grip. "I told you I didn't do anything." Gray states coldly. He's already been over everything. He knows it's not his fault. He's not sure what's got Juvia acting how she is but, He knows it is not him.

Gajeel goes to throw a punch at Gray when Natsu who's been watching everything in silence finally says something. "I don't think it's Gray." Everyone's eyes dart to him, Even Mirajanes and Elfmans.

"Oh then what is the problem then?" Gajeel ask irritably. He's been trying to not pick any fights for a while now, Hoping Juvia would someone snap back to being happy, what he was starting to think of as her new normal. But he has about reached his limit. If Natsu says something dumb then he's going to start a fight and take out all his worry and anger out on the fire dragon slayer.

"I heard her crying and begging her parents to forgive her, The other night when I was walking to Lucy's she was in some ally saying "Mother, Father please forgive me." Natsu says while sketching the back of his head.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? And for that matter why did you leave her in the ally you should have gone and checked on her you idiot!" Lucy yells here she is trying to figure out why one of her bestfriends is depressed. And it turns out that Natsu already knew and just didn't say anything.

"Well I didn't know what to say, I mean It sounded personal. And I forgot until now it's all your fault I tried telling you but you kicked me out of your house before I could." He stated he really did but him and Happy got kicked out for eating to much of her food. She should have just shared with them then he wouldn't have forgot.

"Yeah it's all your fault." Happy said pointing at Lucy. She didn't even let him finish his fish before she kicked him and Natsu out into the rain.

While Natsu, Happy and Lucy fight over who's the bigger idiot. Gray decides to look at the frozen in place Gajeel who looks like he has just seen a Ghost. Levy and Mira appear to have noticed Gajeels look as well. Elfman is no longer in the room he went upstairs to go get something for Mirajane, But he most likely would have noticed as well if he was here.

"Shit." Gajeel said slowly and quietly. Gray barely heard him, But Natsu's super hearing let him hear. So turning away from Lucy, Natsu sets his eyes on his rival and fellow dragon slayer.

"What is it?" Lucy finally ask after a few minutes of silence. The air is heavy feeling in the guild. But it's no longer because of the weather.

Letting out a long painful sigh Gajeel turns around and starts walking towards the door. "Her parents are both dead. That's all I'm saying. It's not my place to tell you any more then that. I'm going to go find her and hopefully calm her down before it's to late." He states before pushing the door open and walking out into the heavy rain.

The rain is depression in it's truest state. Each drop of rain is a tear that Juvia can't shed. He doesn't try to block the rain from hitting him. Instead he makes sure to walk where it's raining. He will always accept Juvia like she does for him. His little sister. The only person who he has taken a fatal wound for. He would die for her. Just like she would die for him. Levy one time when she was jealous asked if he was in love with her. He replied no but I do love her. He's never had romantic feelings for her. He's not the type to go around falling in love. Well that may be a lie. He has started getting romantic feelings for Levy. But that never would have happened if Juvia didn't keep bugging him to open his heart up to Levy and let her in a bit. After he told her a bit about his relationship with Juvia. She never got jealous again. And they started to grow a little closer.

Gray not happy with only knowing part of Juvia's past he follows Gajeel out the door. He will find Juvia and forced answers out of her. Just like she does to him. She has forced him to tell her things he thought he would never tell. About his family. About the way he was happy before his family was killed. About all parts of his life. She held him when he broke down after meeting his father again. And losing him again. He's lost so much. But that has never stopped her from trying to give him a reason to live.

So he will find out more about her dark past. And then find a way to help her. Just like she has done for him. He's finally started to fall in love. Lucy can only watch as her friends leave to go run in the rain and look for someone who they have barely seen in weeks. Someone who is in pain and needs someone to help her get through it. She wants to go join them. Like Mirajane appears to be doing, Going over to grab her coat and the coat that Juvia has left in the Guild building.

"I'm going to help." Mirajane says before running into the storm to go look for the hurting guild mate. Lucy wishes she could do that but right now she can barely get herself to stand. Her legs don't want to work for some reason. She has a terrible feeling. Like that something really, Really bad is going to happen. And that there's nothing anyone can do to stop it.

It's the same feeling she had when her mother died. She wants to go and find her friend, But she's scared of what she will find. She knows whatever she finds she won't like. Natsu stands up with happy on his shoulder. "Lucy I got a bad feeling. We need to find Juvia and now!" He demands. The feeling also feels like when he lost someone close to him. His father the powerful dragon Igneel. He won't lose anyone else he cares about. No one in fairy tail will every die while he's around.

Finally getting her power back and feeling like she will be able to walk again. She stands up. "Lets do this!" She yells and her and Natsu slap hands making a silent promise to protect their family. And to bring Juvia back to what she was. A happy beaituful girl who everyone in the guild loves. Juvia may not know it but she means a lot to everyone in fairy tail. Even though she's only been with them a short time, She has already grown into part of what makes Fairy Tail so great. She has became like a part of the family. There's not one person in the guild who doesn't care about her. Or who wishes harm on her. She is loved by all and it's about time she realizes that.

()()()

The rain she has always hated the rain. It reminds her of that _day_ that changed her life forever. And since then it as only brought her more pain and suffering. Maybe the rain is her punishment for what she did? If so then she guesses she deserves all of what has happened to her because of the rain.

If the rain is a curse that was made for her to wear like a noose. Then she will wear it until the fateful day that she falls. When that time comes then she will be sent to her final resting place. As Juvia walks down the street with no destination. She sees a poster of Fairy Tail. It's something someone must have put on their store for people to see that they support Fairy Tail and all of what it does for Magnolia.

Fairy Tail... The best guild she has ever seen. Each person in it is interesting, Kind. Powerful. Brave. And worthy of having a book made of them. If she had the talent like Lucy she would write a book about each member of the guild. They are all such great people. She wishes everyone could see how great and kind they are.

She wishes everyone was as lucky as she is, And could spend every day with such amazing people who are so willing to give up their own lives for the people they care about. Who fight and save the world while no one else knows. While people are sleeping they are protecting cities and kingdoms.

She's glad that Gajeel decided to join. She has always thought that he was a kind hearted person. He may have done a lot of bad things but. That is not who he truly is. It's who he tried to make himself. Just like how she tried to make herself fit in with the great people of Fairy Tail.

Gajeel has suffered more then enough. Every crime he has done was him either lashing out because of his own pain or because it was the only way to survive. He may have beat Lucy while they had her hostage in the Phantom Lord guild. But that was just a act to try and show how bad ass and heartless he is to the other members of the guild. If he truly wanted to make Lucy suffer he would have. And it wouldn't have just hurt like he made it. No it would have made it so she would never been able to even talk again.

He only made it hurt so she would scream and he could look demonic. And be feared by Fairy Tail as well as Phantom Lord. He's a good actor. Just like how she's a good actress. But she can see through his act just like he can see through hers.

Maybe it's because they have both shared their horrible pasts. And they have grown to be like brother and sister instead of just friends. Or even bestfriends. They can do or say anything around each other without having to feel weird or awkward. They are so a like in many ways. They both joined the dark guild Phantom Lord because of family problems, And having to many demons. Both of them hoping that by joining and doing even more bad that the bad they were running from would just get pushed so far back that they wouldn't have to think about it.

Then they both joined Fairy Tail and fell in love with people who are great, Kind hearted people. Who are lights to their darkness. She knew the minute she show Levy that she would be the one to finally pull Gajeel out of his own personal hell. And help him slay his demons.

And she's so happy that she seems to be right. She can tell in a few years time they will both stop being so stubborn and finally get together like they want to. Soon all of Gajeels old demons will die off. Leaving him to have to face all the other crimes he committed while trying to escape them.

It will be hard on him. But he won't be doing it alone. No he will be doing it with someone who will always be their for him, Levy. She will help him slay every demon he has and ever will have. She knows it.

But He doesn't just have Levy. No he has all of Fairy Tail. He unlike her fits in with the amazing people. Just like them he's a bright light. Her on the other hand is a dark cloud that can only cover the light that she loves so much. She blocks the sun. And makes the wonderful light that is Fairy Tail and all it's members just a bit darker.

She knows she doesn't have enough importance in their life's to ever truly harm their light. But she can darken it. And by her own failures curses the people she calls her new family. She almost lost the love of her life Gray because she wasn't paying enough attention and about got killed instead Gray shielded her with his own body and died because of her.

Then he had came back to life thanks to Ultear. But by doing so Gray lost another important person to him. He should never have protected her then maybe Ultear wouldn't have had to die.

She has only brought more pain to Gray since joining Fairy Tail. Because of her he lost his father again. And even after all the pain she has brought him he still looks at her the same way he did the first time they met. The same way that made her fall in love. With a small smile and his eyes filled with trust, Light, And the most important one. Love. She knows he doesn't know it yet.

But he's been in love with her since they met. He's her soul mate. And she knows that this isn't just something that she's dreaming up. NO she has always seen the love in his eyes. Their souls have been connected since the moment they met. Maybe before then. They have both lost so many people who they cared for. They both have no real family left. They are both damaged. Her more then him. But they both have demons that will never go away.

Even in death they will never truly know happiness. They were left without gods protection. He forgot about them. And left them on this very cruel and unforgiving world. They will not be blessed with internal happiness. They will never see the gates of heaven.

She's fine with it. She has always know what her fate is. But she wishes she could change Her love Grays. He doesn't deserve to suffer like he has. And if anyone deserves to reach heavens sacred grounds it's him.

If she could she would take all of his suffering so he could be free. So he could enjoy the happiness he deserves. The happiness he has earned. Unlike her, His hands are not bathed in blood that can't be washed away. Unlike her, He doesn't dream of all the faces of people he has taken from this world. He's pure. Unlike her.

She was a mistake from the very beginning, Something her parents had on accident. They were drunk and neither one of them knew each other but they hooked up anyway. They ended up staying together even though they just met because of her. They hated each other. As well as her.

But Gray is different. She's sure of it. She show it the first moment their eyes met. He was born of love. His parents loved him very much. They died protecting him. Just like any good parent should. She knows when he's a father one day. He will be like his parents loving and willing to give anything even his own life to keep his children safe. That's something she loves about him. That she can see how good his parents were just by looking at him and watching him interact with random kids on the streets. It gives her a look into what parents are supposed to be like.

It makes her see how different her parents were to his. And it helps her see the difference in her and him. He was born into the light. While she was born into the dark. But they both share the same fate. And they both suffer.

How two people who come from too different worlds are so connected by the strings of fate she doesn't know. She's happy that she got to be part of his life. And be able to see him like no one else has. To get to know him, Learn things no one has noticed. She can read him like a book. A wonderful book. The best book. That just keeps getting better. She feels like it will never stop getting better. And she will never stop learning things about him.

Looking around she sees she has somehow ended all the way back to the guild hall. She pushes the doors open to see that its empty except one person Elfman.

As she closes the doors behind her, she sees that Elfman is staring at her in shock. His eyes keep moving from her face to the door. As if trying to decide on something.

"Juvia." He finally says awkwardly. She moves over to sit in one of the chairs by the bar. Once seat she notices how tired she really is. Her body is hurting all over. She hasn't really slept for days. When she does she sees faces of people she wishes she could forget.

She's not really sure how long she walked for but it must have been hours. Because it was day time when she started and now it's night.

"Can I get something strong?" She ask again Elfman looks like he's thinking about what to do, It's kinda funny. She has always liked how awkward Elfman is. Even though he looks like a real rough guy. He's really soft and kind hearted. He loves his sisters more then anything and would do anything for them. She respects that.

Finally deciding on something he grabs a bottle of something and two cups. "Here, I hope you don't mind but it's the only manly thing to do to drink with a lady." He states, He truly loves being manly. Most of the guild finds it annoying but she loves it. He always stays true to himself.

He strives to be what he thinks is the best way to be. If he thinks by being the manliest man of all can help him protect his sisters then that's what he should do. After he hands her a shot she raises it and clicks it with his glass before drinking it all in one go. She watches as he tries to do the same but about spits some out. He doesn't drink often it's something she has noticed about him.

"You can ask what's on your mind." She says once realizing that he's trying to decide on how to ask her something. It's most likely about why the rains back. It's the same thing everyone in the guild has been asking her when they talk. It's part of the reason she has been staying away from the guild.

"Are you okay do you need a manly shoulder to cry on?" He ask it surprises is her a bit. She didn't expect that. She tries her best to give him a grateful smile. She's not sure if it worked or not. But she hopes it did.

"No thank you but thank you very much for your kindness." She says softly, She doesn't know how she got so luck to have friends like Elfman. She knows she has done nothing to deserve them.

Taking one last shot which she now realizes is her fouth. She stands up and starts walking to the door. "Good night Elfman. You truly are a man." She says before putting her hand in the Fairy Tail sign.

Walking out of the guild building she walks straight into something hard. That feels like metal. And without having to even look up she knows it's Gajeel. So stepping back she looks at him.

He looks worried and a little mad. Did she do something to him? Hm.. she can't think of anything.

She then turns her eyes to see that Gray is right behind him and he also looks worried and mad. Maybe they are mad at each other? They never have got along. They normally end up fighting over something along with Natsu.

"Juvia we need to talk." Both Gajeel and Gray say at the same time, She's surprised that they synced up. They both then glare at the other. It looks like they are about to fight.

So before they can go at it she ask. "What do you need Juvia for?" She hopes she sounds normal at least for Gray's sake. She knows Gajeel and see through her acting but hopefully Gray can't. She has been avoiding him and giving him the cold shoulder. For the past couple of weeks Trying to push him away so he doesn't end up hurt somehow by her.

Gajeel just gives her a look. Yes she knows what he wants to talk about. The rain. Her parents. How she's doing. And what she's planning. So she turns to Gray to see the same look.

"Tell me what's going on with you? What's up with your rain coming back I thought it went away? What are you planning? And most importantly are you okay?" Gray ask her. To her surprise. It's like he read her thoughts and asked everything she was thinking. But her parents. Lucky not about her parents.

"Whatever do you mean Gray love? I'm not planning anything what would make you think such a thing? And the rain is not my doing." She lied with her best acting skills hoping it sounded believable.

He glares at her. "Cut the shit! I know your lying your crappy acting doesn't fool me. It never has. I've always seen the true darker you. Which you hide with that fake ass smile! Now your going to tell me what the fucks going on, And now!" He stated and She can feel her blood chill, He show right through her. And has been able to since the very beginning.

How? She's sure that her acting has fooled everyone even the guild master. Is it because he's her soul mate? Can he also read her like a book? She guess it's time to tell him a bit about her. Besides she's finally starting to feel the side effects of it now, Not much longer until she can finally seen where her fate leads her.

Gajeel for the first time in a long while is shocked speechless. How did the Ice Striper see through Juvia? No one he has ever met has been able to see through her little act. She has fooled even guild masters. Close friends. So how did he figure it out? And from the beginning? He should be threatening him for talking to Juvia like he is but he can't bring himself to talk.

"Juvia will tell you her life's story. More like parts of it. I was not born out of love like a normal child is. I was born on accident. I ruined both my parents life's and for that they not only hated me but they hated each other." As Juvia tells her story she can feel it spreading through her body. Slowly eating away at her blood. She's so close now.

"Juvia you don't need to tell him anythin-" Gajeel started but is cut off by her putting her hand up.

"No it's fine I want to tell him." She states before turning back to her love who's glare has soften. "Because of me, my father drink himself until he would come home and beat my mother. Who would then beat me for the fact that I was the reason she got beat in the first place..."

"After years of being barely fed and beat until I could barely talk most of the time. At the young age of 7 I finally snapped and lost control of my powers killing both my parents brutally. After calming down. I realized what I had done. So I ran from my home village. I hitch hiked my way all over the world. In that time I had ran into many good and bad people. All the good ones have died because of me. And most of the bad once as well..."

"Since the day I killed my parents I have been followed by this rain. The rain is the tears I can't shed. As well as my parents powers. They both were water Mages. " She finishes and looks up into his eyes to see the same thing she has always seen in his eyes trust, Light, And the most important one. Love. But now He's crying. He's crying for her it's something that touches her heart. It makes her happy that this will be one of the last things she see.

Her body finally failing her she starts to fall only to be caught by Gray. Elfman didn't notice when she put the snake poison into her last shot. He was to busy listening to what she was saying to see what she had done.

"Juvia!" Gajeel yells, It sounds so far away. Her eyes are starting to close on their own. She's sleepy and just wants to go to bed.

"Juvia what did you do?" Gray ask her or is he begging her to know? She can't tell at the moment.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Juvia is very happy to have got to know everyone in Fairy Tail. She loves them all. She is also very happy to have a wonderful brother like you Gajeel. And even more happy to have a love so great as you Gray." Juvia says softly breathing is getting harder for her know. She can no longer feel her lower half of her body. At least the pains gone now.

"Damn it. DAMN IT! You can't leave me Juvia I love you. I can't lose another person I love! Please don't do this to me." He begs crying. Her eyes are now close so she can't see what his eyes look like. The only reason she knows that he's crying is because she can hear it in his voice as well as feel his tears hitting her in the head as he holds her to his chest.

"S..So..Orry...Gray...I.. ...es...Me...Happ... ..he..a...r...th.a..t...I...lov..e...yo...u..to...I...alwa...ys...will...I'm...s...orry... to...leav...e...y...ou...al..on...e.." She can barely talk but she forces herself to. For him she will do anything. She can no longer feel anything. She knows it's her time. Not even Wendy could save her now.

She truly does feel bad for making Gray lose another person he cares about. But she knows that she would only bring harm to him if she was to stay. As well as the whole guild. It's best this way. For her and for everyone else. It's what is best for Gray.

He can find someone better then her to start a family with. To love and protect. He can find someone who will always make him happy. And Will be able to give him all the things he's ever wanted.

"Good Bye Gray." Is her final words. She's not sure how she said them sure clear that time. When before she could barely talk. Maybe god helped her out this once. If so then she is very thankful.

Gray's heart stops when hers does. She just left him. The one person he didn't want to ever lose left him. Just like everyone else he loves. They all leave him. Why is he cursed? Why must he live while the ones he loves die? Between his screams of pain and sorrow, He notices that everyone is in the guild is there all around him. Standing in the rain all with tears in the eyes. It's not just everyone who was in the guild hall when he left to find her no it's everyone in Fairy Tail. Even Gildarts is there.

"She picked the anniversary of her parents death." Gajeel says softly. Even the Iron dragon slayer is crying. He's being hugged from behind by a crying Levy. Gray notices behind him there are a few people who have ice burns on their arms. Lucy and Natsu being two of the people.

He also notices that there is a ice wall behind him covered with spikes. Keeping all away from him. He doesn't remember making it. So where did it come from? He can't bring himself to care. He's glad it's there he doesn't want anyone to touch him right now.

Looking back at Juvia's dead body he notices that her feet have turned into water and the rest of her body is turning into water as well. He tries to use his ice magic to stop it but it doesn't work. Her body turns into water leaving him holding nothing but the air.

The rain suddenly stops and the sun can finally be seen. It's the first time anyone has been able to see the sun in weeks. But he doesn't care. The last person he loved has left him just like all the rest. But this time she took her own life.

()()()

(One year later.)

After Juvia's death a lot of members left the guild. Gajeel was one of them. Levy followed him as well, Not wanting to be away from him. Natsu and Lucy have stayed but are a lot different. Natsu is a lot colder. And Lucy is a lot more heartless. They only do missions as a couple now. They have also started dating.

Gildarts has taken Cana on a S rank mission to help her train. Erza has become the new 7th Master. Makarov falling ill. Mirajane has turned more into her darker self. Elfman has made it is goal to become even more manly. With his new wife Evergreen at his side. Lisanna has started taking mission on solo.

Wendy left with carla. They have both joined Lamia Scale. Gray has been only doing solo jobs. He's closed himself off from the rest of the guild. He has master is Devil slayer magic. He's close to finding the book of E.N.D once he does he plans to destroy it.

Gray has also gained a new power tha he's had since that fateful day were he lost the love of his life. He can control water. And even turn into it. Just like her. But he can make it rain red were it looks like blood. When he makes it rain he can see and talk to everyone he's lost over the years. He's not sure how it's possible.

But it's like a door to the underworld. The only problems are that he can only make it rain once a day for 5 minutes. And the main problem is that even though he's tried everyone day. He hasn't be able to see Juvia not even once. And no one on the other side has seen her either.

It's the day of her death. It's been one full year now, Since she died in his arms. By her own hand. Leaving him and the rest of Fairy Tail behind. There hasn't been a day since he hasn't thought of her.

Placing some flowers on the stone that they call her home now. He says a quick prayer before getting up and leaving. He's not sure if is mind is just playing tricks on him her not but he thought he heard.

"Thank you my love."

 **END.**  
 **Okay so what did you think? I did this all in one go. It's taken me 5 hours to finish. So please let me know what you think.**

 **Let me know if you think I should make more to this or not. At the moment it stays as a oneshot.**

 **Please review.**

 **~Levi97100**


End file.
